Silver Linings
by Maeve-Juniper
Summary: Silver Linings is a bed and breakfast resting in the middle of a summer dream, or rather a little island by the name of St. Anna's. The Bonnefoy girls, Madeline and Michelle, are ready for another summer of working there, yet a murder on the island puts a halt to the dream. Time for reality. MURDER MYSTERY!
1. Welcome To Our Island

_**Silver Linings: Welcome To Our Island**_

_** ...**_

St. Anna's islands are an archipelago out in the middle of the Pacific, a four hour plane ride from continental Unites States. An overseas territory of England, the total of the collected islands hits just over two-hundred thousand people, the largest island -Richardson- making up about half of that number. Unknown to most of the world, all of the inhabitants come from somewhere else, once having been taken from the Portuguese Empire as a vacant location then handed over to England. Most are Europan descendants, the culture a mix of Portuguese and English heritage, but only noticeable if one pays attention. On one of the islands by the name of Victoria rests a cozy bed and breakfast, run by a Frenchman with the help of his two teenage daughters.

One of those daughters plans to leave someday, while the other is entirely content with island life. But during the summer, as it is currently, neither of the girls have to worry about such dreams. As the final bell rings students leisurely pack up their school things and head to their lockers, the atmosphere entirely laid-back. The Bonnefoy twins are separated at the moment coming from two different classes, but Madeline, older by two minutes, immediately heads to her sister's locker.

She stands quietly behind Michelle, waiting for her to clear her locker of everything. At first glance and all the ones afterwards, most people would not be able to see any visible features that would indicate them as sisters. Even those familiar would be hard-pressed to find similarities between them in appearance; Michelle with near-black hair, beautifully tanned skin and chocolate coloured eyes, at the exact opposite being Madeline with caramel waves, a pale skin tone and light periwinkle irises. Despite this they are whole-blooded sisters, the evidence in the arch of their eyebrows and curve of their noses. Also disproportionate is their personalities, Madeline not being nearly as talkative or energetic as Michelle, yet both have a friendly air about them and good manners.

"There's a party tonight Maddie, at Feliks' house. You know, a 'start of the summer' shindig." Michelle says, directing her words at Madeline without so much as looking over her shoulder.

"Oh... are you going?"

"I dunno! It seems fun, you don't think papa'll need us for anything tonight, right? Most people will start coming on the weekend."

"Well they won't, but he might want to go over the schedule plan for this summer." Madeline notes.

Michelle didn't say anything, piling in some binders and textbooks into her hobo bag. She knew her sister was probably right, no matter how carefree their father was he was still the manager and owner of Silver Linings, the busiest and only bed and breakfast on the island. Tourists would have to take a thirty minute ferry to Richardson -the only other island of St. Anna's archipelago with any sort of accommodations for visitors- if they were not happy with the services. Running the facility was not always a walk in the park, along with Francis and the Bonnefoy girls they always hired two extra hands for the summer, the most hectic season of the year. So Michelle continued to pack up her things, knowing full well that her social life wasn't going to be as active as she would prefer.

But it was all okay with her still, because she loves St. Anna's and adores Silver Linings.

Madeline thought it might be fun to go to Feliks' party but she wouldn't dare go, not without Michelle who was the one invited in the first place. She would not show her discontent with having to listen through another one of her papa's beginning of the summer speeches, about how they were a team and would handle anything that came at them. It would be a nice speech, if what was being thrown at them wasn't strangers' dirty laundry and dishes, or the constant questions as to how to get around the island or the best eateries that Victoria has to offer. The tourists would all be charmed with their island lifestyle and ask about school, amazed that her and Michelle had to take a thirty minute ferry twice a day to get to and from their school in Richardson all the way back to Silver Linings in Victoria. Richardson is the only island on St. Anna's with a high school.

No, Madeline wasn't excited with that upcoming speech, nor was she interested in learning her schedule. But she would bare through it, because that's what life on St. Anna's and Silver Linings entailed.

"Well, either way it was just a thought. There'll be plenty of time for other parties this summer anyways, Feliks can do without us if papa wants us to stay in." Michelle says dutifully.

It makes Madeline a little sick to her stomach.

Picking up her bag from the ground Michelle flings it over her shoulder and leads the way to her sister's locker, knowing well enough that Madeline would be following. Sometimes Michelle felt like the older of the two, even if the difference was only a couple minutes. Now it was the darker of the two's turn to hold back and wait, Michelle entertaining herself a bit by moving from one foot to the other. Madeline's locker was sparsely decorated, she had much less supplies in it then Michelle since she had already taken most of her things home during the final week of school. Administration had told them to do so, but Michelle had held it off to the very last minute. After depositing what little she had in her messenger bag Madeline straightened up and joined her sister's side.

"Can we go by Lili's locker first? I want to ask if she's still applying to the bed and breakfast."

Madeline sighs. "You know it isn't your job to go around recruiting, there are always plenty of people wanting to work at Silver's." There was much truth in Madeline's words, the destination being an incredibly popular pick for most teens at Victoria and even some from the surrounding islands who want to have a simple and 'relaxed' job.

"Yeah I know, but whenever guys apply they never do any real work and just screw around all day, and the girls? They act like it's a hot boyfriend hunt and even though they do more work they still have an attitude. I know that getting Lili would actually do some good." Michelle explains.

"That's... somewhat true." Madeline admits, allowing herself to be pushed into going along. Michelle grins, weaving the pair through the hordes of students easily.

Lili, a tiny girl with a voice to match and the biggest turquoise eyes one could imagine was presently at her own locker, delicately placing each notebook and pencil into their designated spot within her bag. Even with all the noise and chaos around her, Lili somehow manages to attain a level of elegance that could almost be considered tangible. As she comes erect once more Michelle taps her back for her attention. The girl startles a bit, jumping just a bit in place.

"Hey Lili!" Michelle says pleasantly, her voice coming through not too loudly, just as water laps against a shore. "Are you going to Feliks' party?"

For a moment Lili is in a state of confusion, as it was out of the regular for Michelle to come around her locker after school, and going even further in that a party was mentioned. Being such a reserved girl Lili never went to anything more than hang-outs, Vash would surely never approve of such activities and ban her from going. She fiddles around with her long, braided blonde hair for a moment before answering.

"Oh... no, Michelle, I won't be going"

"Too bad." Michelle retorts immediately. "Me and Madeline aren't going either. Actually, our dad, you know Francis, he'll probably want us to go to a meeting to sort out the summer at Silver's. Do you know if you'll be applying yet?"

Staring at the twins in contemplation, Lili went over in her head on whether or not she was going through with it. There was still Vash to consider, and he only seemed on board with it if he got a job there as well. But every time she spoke with Michelle it seemed as if only she, Lili, was given the extension of an invitation to work at Silver Linings. It was a great opportunity Lili knew, but even if Vash was more welcoming of the idea of just her working there she wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to actually do without him. And here Michelle was, expecting some sort of answer that was more definitive than Lili was willing to give.

"The thing is, Michelle, Vash is looking for a job too and well... working at Silver Linings means we might not be together" She answers, indicating her issues.

Both of the Bonnefoy girls had already been aware of this information not from being told, but rather that Vash and Lili were attached at the hip in everything. It was no wonder that this would be a package deal, the one flaw in trying to have Lili work with them. It would be less of a problem if Vash weren't so intimidating, his only drawback is scaring off the costumers and for a tropical bed and breakfast that sort of behaviour would not do well. If it were up to Michelle only she would have accepted both of them, but unfortunately that was not the case and Francis was only willing to let her choose one without his consult. The only way for Vash to get through against the dozens that would be applying for the same job was one hell of an amazing impression on Francis and a spotless recommendation from both of the Bonnefoy girls. On her own Michelle couldn't even entirely secure one of those goals.

Michelle looked at her a bit sadly. "He might be able to, you just have to tell him how he should come across at the interview. We don't normally make an effort to seek people out, Lili, you're the only one. Just think about that." Michelle advises. "Anyways, if you come to a decision it has to be before the weekend, so you've still got a few days."

With that Michelle spun around with Madeline at her side. They strolled through the school, a relatively small building with only two main hallways and one giant staircase in the foyer. Most parents come to a realization that island life is fun but should be fleeting, taking their children back to a more busy city life before they can get to high school which accounts for their schools small size. Michelle always thought those parents were insane, while Madeline admired them. They passed by the main office and then by the gym, going through the west exit.

"For step-siblings the Zwingli's are seriously close. Closer than us, and we're frickin' twins." Michelle notes, pushing open the doors and stepping into the warm breeze.

"Hmm..." Madeline hums, going down some of the cement stairs with her sister. "You know how sensitive Lili is, more so than anyone on the island. It might not have been a good idea to even approach her."

"I know, but I just had to! I'm so anxious for her to join the staff. Hopefully I didn't put her off. Do you think, if Vash were to get an interview at Silver's, that you would put in a good word for him to papa? For me?" Michelle pleads.

Madeline could really care less who worked at the bed and breakfast, it wasn't like whoever got the the job would even notice her presence. Nor did Madeline care for selecting staff or anything that had to do with the work life of Silver Linings. But Michelle did care, painfully so, and if she thought that Lili would be worth the compromise for the good of the board house than Madeline would go along with it. Simply complimenting Vash wasn't even much to ask for, as far as favours went.

"Yes, okay" Madeline nods in a somewhat vigorous manner. "If you really want Lili at Silver's so much, I'll tell papa whatever you want."

"I do, thanks, Maddie! You and Lili probably have more in common than anyone else going for the job, so really it benefits both of us."

"Sure it does." There Michelle goes again, she's always talking as if she needs to convince others of something. It could be as simple as what's for breakfast, and there's never a need for an argument for her to go straight into car salesmen mode.

The Bonnefoy girls make their way to the ferry, walking past a more commercial area with its small, charming restaurants, antique stores, spice and seasoning stands and odd & ends stores. Finally they get to the open fish market, a short stride from the ferries and a beacon of hope. Albeit a smelly beacon, but a beacon all the same. As they pass,large men in overalls call out prices and throw large salmon and trouts, shucking them and piling them into stacks. The girls switch to mouth breathing. It's all fresh fish to be exported internationally as all the fish will be in Richardson. Victoria's markets are only sold locally.

Some of them whistle at the girls as they pass to which they explicitly ignored, as the vulgar behaviour was a regular occurrence and the men working at the open markets were known for their perversion. It was best just to ignore them, unless you really wanted to start a fight and having one of their drunk men take things to a violent level. There were other people, most of them students just off of school like the girls, waiting for the ferry to come and take them to Victoria. Many of the adults just got off of work, their work-life taking place at one of the towering buildings in Richardson, yet they personally reside in Victoria. As was life in St. Anna's.

"Do you think Erik will be here?" Michelle whispers into the blonde's ear, a light cheerfulness clear in her voice.

"Unless he didn't go to school today" Madeline says a bit tiredly. Michelle is always like this when they take the ferry back home.

Erik Bondevick, a silver-haired boy also from Victoria, has been one of Michelle's obsessions for the past year. One day he appeared on the locomotive, conversing with the ferry conductor in a tongue neither of the Bonnefoy girls understood. Although Madeline had also been fascinated with the boy she didn't hold as much affection, for even if the language was foreign it was not unfamiliar. He had the same tongue as some of the fishermen, people who come to St. Anna's from that breathtaking northern country that Madeline would like to visit, but never got the chance to. He was an Icelander, and Michelle seemed to think he was perfect.

"Well no shit, but maybe he decided to hang out with some friends at Richardson instead of coming straight home. I would be out too, if we didn't have an obligation to Silver Linings."

Oh what Madeline would do just to get rid of those very obligations that Michelle so diligently attended to with no complaints. She made it seem like it was just a shame that they couldn't have more of a social life, one that Michelle could easily obtain, but there was no real longing for anything else. But Madeline never judged, she herself wished she could be entirely satisfied with this life. So if Michelle could be happy for the both of them, that was something Madeline could accept.

Michelle went on. "Could you imagine if he showed up at Silver's wanting a job? I would give it to him in a heartbeat. Then Lili wouldn't have to worry."

"He never would, Michelle, he's too shy for that" Madeline notes realistically.

"I know, but it would be so stellar" She sighs dreamily.

More people gather around and Michelle keeps a look out for silver hair amongst the crowd. To Michelle's absolute delight after a couple minutes she does make out a silver head against the sea of brunette's and blond's, his clothes baggy and loose fitting. Walking alongside him is his older brother Lukas, silent and stoic. The two are rather pasty compared to the tans of those surrounding them, as Victoria is more known for its Mediterranean and Caribbean blood. Richardson is where the great Icelanders mainly reside.

With as much self control as she can muster Michelle very subtly stares at Erik from behind her dark twin tails. Sporadically and quickly she peeks out to get a better look. "Maddie, do you think I should go and try talking to him? I mean it is the last day of school and all..."

Another social tick for Michelle is consistently asking others their opinion on the decisions she makes, though Madeline never comments on it for she, again, is the same way. It's odd how varied they are in personality, but so similar in some ways in their behaviour. "I'm not sure... his older brother is with him, and he's kinda scary."

"I know! He's always either glaring at people or staring at them blankly."

"Well... if you want-"

Michelle stares at her sister with widened brown eyes, leaning over and waiting for Madeline to continue.

"-I could go over and talk to him, his brother, so you can squeeze in there and say something to Erik." Madeline offers.

Instantly Michelle's arms are tightly wrapped around her sister's neck, pulling the blonde closer. Her giggles go directly into Madeline's ears. Hugging her back had been the very natural reaction for Madeline, helping her sister always made Madeline feel lighter than air. Finally she let's go, just in time for the ferry to pull in to the dock. All the passengers, including the girls, line up behind the pay toll. Erik and his brother are only metres behind them, the closeness making both of them tense for the events about to unfold. The line moves up slowly as each individual inserts their coins into the slots and receive a ticket, allowing them one passage from one island to another. The girls have monthly passes but have to wait in line like everyone else. Then the line picks up pace as the tourists board, finally getting to the regulars.

The bonnefoy girls were seemingly in luck, there were still some spots open on the bench to the side of the ferry, right near the beautiful blue ocean. Michelle bee lined for it, grabbing Madeline by the wrist to rush the both of them there. She plopped the both of them down, getting settled by placing her bag by her side. The Icelander's weren't so lucky, shoved towards the middle of the open space on the ferry just to the right. Although it would have been better if they were on the bench too, it was fortunate that they were on the same side as the twins. It took about ten minutes for everyone to board and then for the ferry to take shore, drifting away from the docks. They had half an hour to get Michelle and Erik talking.

With quick wit and the ten minutes of take off for preparation Madeline took off her silver charm bracelet, a gift she had received for her fifteen birthday, and delicately lowered it to the ground. Michelle was paying close attention but said nothing, not wanting the other passengers to notice. Twisting around her wrist to get the right angle, Madeline swung the bracelet back a couple times for the feel of it then flicked it with precise speed. Just as she'd planned it hit Erik's brother's shoe. The Icelander noticed the impact just barely, looking down at the piece of accessory. Madeline was already getting up with bag in tow, racing over to the tall stoic man.

"Er... s-sorry about that" Madeline mumbled nervously, preferring not to make eye contact with him. Even though it was her plan, Madeline was starting to regret it.

He leans over and picks up the bracelet, and from the corner of her eye Madeline can make out Michelle doing her part, slowly walking near Erik. The more immediate Icelander to Madeline slowly draws back up, bringing the bracelet with him. He holds out the bracelet right in Madeline's line of vision. Holding her palm out and open he drops the bracelet into her hand. Still Madeline doesn't look at him.

"Be more careful" He advices.

"Uh... I will, thanks again. Is there anything I could do for you? Since you picked up my bracelet when you could have just pocketed it..."

"Look at people when you speak to them." He instructs, not at all answering the question.

Madeline does as instructed, if only to stall for as much time as possible. As she does she gets a quick glimpse of her sister, smiling and giggling as she speaks with Erik. He isn't nearly as enthusiastic as she is, but there is a slight smile on his face as she titters on, which brings a tiny smile to Madeline's own face. She doesn't look for long however, not wanting to bring the brother's attention of the goings on just beside him. So Madeline is forced to meet his dark blue eyes, and she had to wonder how such a deep blue could be so vacant. They would give nothing away.

"Um... s-so is there anything I could do...? Like pay for your ticket or something?" Madeline continues.

For a solid thirty seconds he doesn't say anything, allowing a strange and awkward silence between the two of them to fill the air. Now more than before Madeline wishes she could turn back the clock of time to make it so that she never left the bench. Chances were their spots were already taken and Madeline would be left here, looking at someone she didn't know and wasn't particularly interested in getting to know. Finally, he does something, brushing his blondish hair back and sighing.

"Speak up more, I could barely hear you when you were talking." He criticizes.

"O-okay!" Madeline squeaks out, nodding rapidly.

"Don't agree with people so easily."

"O-okay! Er... I mean, no! I'm a little confused right now" Madeline admits. This did not go in the direction she thought it would.

"Don't do that either. Be sure of yourself or else everyone will walk all over you."

"I...suppose?" Madeline agrees hesitantly.

He shrugs in return, the blankness of his eyes never having disappeared once. "It's just advice that you should need. You seem the type of girl that easily gets taken advantage of." He says bluntly.

"Well... I don't really know what to say to that... I mean you might be right..."

"I usually am."

"Thanks again then, for the advice, and the bracelet..."

"We both know you dropped that bracelet by me on purpose, so that girl could talk to my baby brother." He says, easily unraveling the truth.

"Whoa...wah... how did-"

"I pay attention, and I'm not stupid. You were no where near me when that bracelet got here."

"Oh..." Madeline says, deflated.

"Don't worry, Erik hasn't noticed and I won't say anything about it to him."

"You won't?"

He shakes his head, his facial expression nor his voice having altered once through the whole conversation. "No, you do not seem like bad girls. Bad girls would have more tact."

"Okay... if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

The Icelander takes a moment to decide whether or not he should reveal his identity to this girl. They both probably know his brother Erik's name by now, but he was unsure if it was information he wanted to disclose. They were the typical island girls, wearing flowing dresses with a breezy way about them. Lukas knew they went to the same school by seeing them around in the hallways sometimes, but he never thought much about it until now. They were a bit odd, the way they did their hair in the exact same style as each other and he always saw them together, but overall harmless. If he thought of them as a threat he never would have let their little plan fall through.

"It's Lukas. Who are you and your friend?"

"I'm Madeline and she's Michelle. We're sisters."

That had gotten a minimal reaction out of him, one of his eyebrows raised slightly. Sisters? He wondered if they were half siblings or step-sisters, and as he mulled it over for once Madeline could read exactly what was going on through his mind. She knew he was wondering their exact blood relation, because it's what everyone did when the Bonnefoy girls introduced themselves as sisters. There were always assumptions made by other people, guessing games that they played in their heads and would sometimes allow themselves to ask about. The girls, though not exactly hating the reaction, could at least admit to each other that they didn't like it. So, to remind everyone else, they wore their hair in twin tails.

"We're full sisters."

"I didn't ask."

"I know, but it's what you were thinking, right? Everyone does, we don't much look alike so I don't blame anyone for wondering"

"Hmm... don't assume things either." Lukas said. She may have been right on the dot with his line of thinking but he didn't want to give her any advantage over him nor give anything away. At his words Madeline gets embarrassed, feeling rude for what he had accused her of.

"S-sorry..."

"It's fine." He says shortly.

Then it became silent and awkward again, Madeline and Lukas just standing by each other with no conversing between them. A few minutes had passed and Michelle finally gave her sister a get out of jail free card, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Madeline? Come here, I need to ask you something" She requests, her eyes darting at Lukas a few times distractedly.

"Alright" Madeline agrees, inching towards Michelle. Once they joined up Michelle led her a bit away's from the brothers.

"Thanks a bunch, Maddie. You're the best sister in St. Anna's"

"More like the entire universe. " Madeline corrected, then looked to the side in hesitation, contemplating on how much she should tell Michelle of what went on. Telling her could go either way, as Michelle might get freaked out about how much Lukas knows or become overjoyed with a potential new ally, one that could actually be prove to be more helpful than Madeline herself.

However, before she got the chance, Michelle began gushing. "Madeline he was so nice, and he has Mrs. Robert's for English just like I did last year! He's going to Feliks' party... do you think papa'd let me go early? Or I could sneak out..."

"Sneaking out doesn't make much sense Michelle, unless you're planning to swim the miles out." Madeline says, reminding Michelle that Feliks does not live on Victoria but rather Richardson. The ferries stop travelling at eight o'clock on the dot and don't start up again until five in the morning. Although Madeline wasn't being entirely serious Michelle had always been an amazing swimmer, one of the best in St. Anna's and with a great position on the high school's swim team to show it. She could easily cover the distance. But she knew as well as anyone that swimming out at night by herself wasn't a very smart idea and if she got caught...?

Well, she wouldn't be allowed off of Victoria for the whole summer, plus her work load would be doubled with the job of escorting guests around the island as a courtesy.

"It's just a last ditch plan, Maddie, I would never actually do it." Michelle scoffs, though the idea still remains at the back of her mind. Maybe she wouldn't do something so extreme at the beginning of the summer, it would be best to save that for later.

The ferry careens through the water at a slow pace, throughout the entire trip every passenger could clearly make out Victoria, always a stones throw away. Sometimes it can be difficult to judge the distance until the island literally comes upon you, as if it were an impenetrable, constant force. Soon they came towards the docks once more and the ferry lazily drew itself in by the conductor's command, the halt that it comes to could barely be felt, barely be seen. The drawbridge is lowered in a smooth rhythm reflecting the very island it rested before. At a steady crawl people singularly exit the ferry, slipping their tickets through a machine so that it may not be used again. Also on the machine is a scanner, one in which the Bonnefoy girls and anyone with a year-round pass press their cards against. In groups or as individuals the passengers split off into one of the three directions, one along the main street, another towards a residential area and a third leading to the few recreational and more touristy attractions. As Silver Linings is along the third route the girls are pulled along that way while the Bondevick boys and most of the once-passengers swerve towards the residential area.

Once the girls get a good distance away Michelle decides that they are at an appropriate distance away for her to glance over her shoulder at Erik without being seen. Presently she wondered what it would be like to bump into him at the party in a more opportune situation. But then there was her duty to Silver Linings. It wasn't as if the bed and breakfast had ever felt as if it were a weight on her shoulders, on the contrary the cozy and welcoming atmosphere was always perfect to submerge herself in, the bustle of the summer like a warm embrace, a loving home. If some small sacrifices needed to be made for that life than Michelle was willing to give them. There would always be other chances.

"Uh, Chelle... I think you should know that Lukas, Erik's brother, realized our plan. He knew we were trying to get you to talk with Erik."

Abruptly Michelle stopped, her wedged heels halting against the cobble road. Turning to her just as quickly Michelle gave her sister a look of disbelief "What? Why didn't you say something?!" She shrieked.

"I-I was going to, but then you started talking about Erik and it didn't seem that important. Don't worry about it, Lukas said he wouldn't tell him." Madeline reassured.

Michelle started speed walking ahead in a bit of a huff, forcing Madeline to catch up. "I bet you also told him about the time we secretly followed them around school in February, or when we tried figuring out where his locker is."

"Really? Why on earth would I tell him anything that creepy? I didn't tell him anything he just knew. Trying to lie about it would have made things worse."

"Nothing worse than him knowing."

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Michelle, he wasn't even very bothered by any of it. He thinks we're not bad girls."

"That's what he thinks" Michelle winks, not able to help herself from joking around.

Madeline laughed lightly, quietly. "Well he'd be right, we don't do anything ever. He was right about a lot of things actually, and he's bossy. But he did get confused when I told him we're sisters just like everyone does."

Michelle smiles. "And I didn't think anything could throw him off."

Seemingly forgiven, in that silent way that sisters always do, the girls moved on up the road, past the museum and art gallery, as well as a perfectly green golf course. After some time they arrived at the driveway to Silver Linings, the cement being more modern and leading up on an incline, a low hill. Silver Linings rests on one acre of lightly rolling hills, the actual building being nestled near the banks of the beach, opening up to the ocean. Passing a sign reading:

**Silver Linings**

And underneath-

_Beachside Bed & Breakfast_

After which they shortly come up to the building itself, an eggshell blue, multiple storied building with a wrap-around porch lending a panoramic view. Large-leafed plants are bunched together to one side and artfully placed around the property, adding a breezy and fun air. Just the type of place anyone wishing for a more personal stay while visiting an island would enjoy. Michelle had gained a wide grin once the house came into her sights, when she could make out the eggshell blue from the sky. Comparatively Madeline took on a tiny, nearly invisible frown, staring at her prison, so indistinguishable from the sky that it may as well have not existed.

"Home! Home, home, home, we're home!" Michelle sung, her voice as sweet as all the fruits growing in St. Anna's. She danced up the rest of the driveway ahead of Madeline, humming to herself all the way. Up to her beautiful bed and breakfast where the routine was always a song, the walls her best friend and the ocean her brother.

Madeline trudged on behind her, the messenger bag over her shoulder feeling as if someone stuffed thirty extra pounds into it. Everything was always the same here, the people, the weather, there was never improvement or room for growth. Madeline felt like she was made for the changing's of the seasons and not this eternal sunshine.

By the time Madeline got into Silver Linings Michelle was already bustling around downstairs, their living quarters. The Bonnefoy sisters bedrooms lie downstairs and out of the way, the entire floor transformed for them. Down the staircase one would be instantly walking into an open-spaced area with two bean bag chairs and a T.V, and further on spot a short hallway split into each of their rooms and a shared bathroom. Madeline joined her downstairs, hearing the shuffling about of Michelle in her room as she made her way into her own space, simply dropping off her bag and retreating to the bean bag chair. There she switched the T.V. on and watched whatever happened to be running, waiting for the time their papa would call them up the stairs and to the first meeting. In her room Michelle unpacked all her things and began organizing, saving any good binders, pencils, pens, high lighters or blank papers by filing them into the drawers of her desk while disregarding anything broken or useless, throwing them in the trash. Once she accomplished this she took out her journal and wrote into it what happened during her school day, planning on later writing down what will happen during her evening. She wrote about how her classes went and Feliks' party, her conversation with Lili and Erik as well as what Madeline told her abut Lukas. To the best of her remembrance she added in the approximate time of each event in accordance to their chronological order in a very professional manner.

Once she had penned down all these things Michelle took a glance around her room, painted a canary yellow with small red lights strewn about, with a hard wood floor and a fuzzy white carpet covering a portion of the centre of the room. Possibly she could use some of her earnings from a summer of work to spice up her room a bit more, something like a new armoire and a full length mirror, as well as some new, colourful paintings. The ones Madeline paints have too much blues and shades of white and grey that although beautiful when come together, were not in Michelle's own taste. Why be reminded of dreary winters when she lived in a summer paradise? It wasn't necessarily of importance that Michelle let her mind wander on these wishes but she figured that getting a design in her head now would be better than waiting for later. So the two sisters, separated by metres, gave way to imaginations that were both far away in time and in distance.

Eventually The door to their downstairs abode was open, their papa, a cheerful man with sweeping blond hair and a smooth personality took the first few steps down the stairs, then stopped. "Sweet Madeline and Michelle, come upstairs! We must have our first meeting of the summer!" Just as soon as he arrived he had departed, backtracking up the stairs and closing the door.

Being the first to hear, Madeline pushed herself off the lime green bean bag chair, slowly going to Michelle's room just to stall. Knocking on the door lightly had gotten the desired effect, Michelle burst out of her room with a curious quirk to her brow. "The first meeting is starting now." Madeline informs.

Michelle smiles broadly at Madeline, then dashes up the stairs to begin what would be another great summer at Silver Linings. Just one more year, and she would be working full-time. Michelle could hardly wait. Madeline pondered on how in just one more year, she would be going abroad to some foreign university with like-minded people. For her, the wait was suffocating. Their papa was waiting for them in the family room or rather living room, as the guests were fully welcomed and expected to watch morning news or a late movie if they so wished. With that in mind there were no photographs of any of the Bonnefoy's in it but rather snapshots of Victoria, it's harbour and breathtaking beaches, as well as regular guests happily taking part in activities around the island. No where, not in the plain cream-coloured couches or light brown walls, was there a personal touch of any kind or evidence that this was more than a bed and breakfast but a home. Purely, Madeline believed, this place was for the tourists, just as everything else in Victoria.

"So how was your final day of school, girls?" Francis asked pleasantly.

Michelle took her place at one of the singular chairs, crossing her legs and anxiously folding her hands together. "It was amazing! You know Feliks? He goes to our school, and he's going to be having a party tonight so I was wondering if it would be okay if I could go, and maybe Madeline could go along with me..."

Francis' facial expression didn't waver at all, his easy smile incredibly intact. Madeline brightened a little from her spot at the other end of the couch from Francis, not letting herself get too excited from the request her sister just made. "That should be fine, if you girls can pick up the new meal uniforms ordered in at Richardson's as well as the dry cleaning from Patty's Washers, and while you're in the city you could do the grocery shopping."

Neither of them said anything for a period, letting the order of chores sink in. They knew very well that while they were out completing these tasks their papa would be taking care of other things for Silver's, such as pruning the great bushes out front so that they wouldn't appear so overgrown or need t be pushed out of the way of the guests, or laminate the new menus, or updating the brochures promoting the bed and breakfast. It was not as if Francis were so malicious that he would enforce his daughters to do absolutely everything, but rather the chores he'd given them suited the circumstance in which that they were intending to be at Richardson's anyways and that there were two of them going out there. Madeline leaned back, thinking of how the deal was not an unreasonable one, and that she needed some sort of activity to pass the time until the party anyways. Michelle actually found herself preferring this state of events, seeing it as a great example of how her social life could easily and simply be compromised with her responsibility to Silver's in such a way that the outcome could be desirable. After contemplating this Michelle jumped from her chair and leaped into her father's arms, grateful for his wise instruction.

"Perfect! That works out perfectly, doesn't it Madeline?" Michelle's voice is muffled as she speaks into her father's shoulder. He is hugging her back, softly chuckling from her bubbly mannerisms.

Madeline simply nods, yet a grin still spreads across her face.

The next three hours are spent doing all of which their papa had assigned, of course only after he gave them an outline on what the decided schedule for the summer would be. The girls only work three days out of the week, always with the weekends off and interchangeably on the first week Monday's off and the second week Friday's. This order only changes during the final week of the summer, when there has always been a consistently higher number of guests staying during the weekend only for those last few days of summer break to catch a tropical breeze. Completing what had been asked of them had taken the girls three hours, immediately having split up once arriving at Richardson after the standard thirty minute ferry ride. Michelle had gone off to take care of the grocery list, needing to travel to several stores to acquire all the spices, seasonings and vegetables they needed that Victoria did not receive as well as seafood that was always a favourite among the guests, and a deli for cut meats. Meanwhile Madeline had taken an hour to unload and package all of their dry cleaning, and an extra half an hour of waiting and paper work to retrieve the new uniforms. Rendezvousing back near the harbour at six just to take another half hour ferry ride to drop of all the goods, the two had to rush just to get there on time. Once back at Silver's they had a bit of free time to spare as the next and last ferry of the night would arrive at eight o'clock on the docks.

Skillfully they got changed into different outfits, Michelle a thin cotton yellow dress and Madeline jean shorts, a loose tang-top with triangle designs as well as a wool cardigan. Once dressed they met in their shared living-room styled area, Madeline first styling Michelle's hair into an artful, somewhat loose chignon, allowing some pieces to stick out. Then Michelle did the same for her barely-older sister, they proceeded to pack up a couple cosmetic goods in their bags such as lip gloss and cover-up, planning to apply it on at the party. Secretively Michelle stuck her journal into her bag, deciding within her mind to take time at the party to retreat from everyone else just to pen her thoughts. With the short time they had to prepare up, the two depart once more to the docks and catch the final ferry to Richardson, suspecting that it would just be another party, another opportunity to see all the people they knew.

That would not be the case, as it would not be just another summer at Silver Linings, nor for the entirety of St. Anna's.

It takes the Bonnefoy's twenty minutes to find their way to Feliks', as they only had a vague idea of the whereabouts of his home and did not memorize the address. There was nothing to memorize either way, the people in St. Anna's so distinctive due to the small population that just mentioning the party was all most islanders needed or worried about. There was no panic as the two walked the streets a bit aimlessly, as eventually they knew there would be a pull in a certain direction, one in which others in groups would be leading them to their destination. Parties were never hard to find in even Richardson, the largest of the islands. It was when they noticed the influx of young people heading towards the west of their location that they began to trail behind spiritedly.

They knew instantly which house was Feliks' when they came upon it not only from memory or the large groups of people walking towards it but the bright lights shooting from the building and the music, strums of guitars and Portuguese ballads blasting through the streets. No one would mind such noise either, as everyone in the neighbourhood and perhaps the entirety of St. Anna's was welcome and hundreds of people, including those living on this very street, were in attendance. Leisurely the girls made their way up the short rubble driveway and towards the open-ness of the home, with it's large bay windows, red tiled roof and spectacular arches. Both of the girls could name any number of the people they crossed as they moved through the house to the living room where they could finally recollect themselves.

"I'm so glad papa let us come, I already told Erik on the ferry earlier that I would be here, it would be embarrassing if he looked for me and I never showed up."

"It's not like you're obligated to him, Chelle." Madeline reassures. "But I am happy you got us here."

"Mhm." Michelle nods, peering over Madeline's shoulder, to the side, anywhere that the current subject of her affections may be. This did not go unnoticed by Madeline, who suddenly came to the epiphany that Michelle was genuinely only here for the chance to see Erik, and not at all for any suspicions she could have held for Madeline to have secretly wanted to to go. Somehow, Madeline had believed that the idea of Michelle realizing how much Madeline needed more contact with human life, with people her own age -not twenty-somethings on their honeymoons, old people looking for seclusion or a forty-something couple on a last-ditch effort plan to save their marriage at a bed and breakfast- and that Michelle had been so insistent to go to this party with her at least somewhat for Madeline's sake, an idea that had festered in the back of her mind as soon as Michelle even mentioned the party, could actually be true. But it was clearly not, as Michelle did not seem at all concerned with what Madeline wanted to do now that they were finally here.

"Do you think he would be with some of the other Icelanders, or with Victorian's? Then again he might only be friends with Richardson kids..." Michelle says, more to herself than anyone else.

Suddenly a young man with a backwards cap resting atop his head, sunglasses on his nose and a red solo cup came storming into the area. "Yo everyone, there's a beer pong tournament going on at near the beach!" He informs with a shout, whoops loudly and exits in the same careless manner. Once he leaves a few people slowly follow behind.

"Oh Maddie, do you think Erik would be in the competition? We should go check." Michelle insists, and without a moment's hesitation she too makes her way outside.

With no one else to talk to at the party Madeline trailed behind. If she were better friends with anyone here rather than knowing the vast majority simply as acquaintances she would have left Michelle to her own devices, not follow her around like a puppy. There's a path lit up by Tiki torches leading towards the tournament area, in a grassy zone just before the banks turn into sand. Michelle is just ahead, swiftly making her rounds at each ping pong table to see if Erik was at any of them. Madeline waited near the edge, allowing Michelle to go full circle before joining her sister still with no luck. The results of her search had been written on Michelle's face, she seemed saddened and a little lost now, unsure of what exactly she should do next. Madeline was not wrong in her epiphany, the party now seemed useless to a once excited Michelle. For a few moments Madeline let a silence fall between them, as they made their way back up the path and to Feliks' house. What had once been a great opportunity for both sisters had quickly soured by one set back alone.

"I don't want to go back in yet." Michelle says, her voice not up to its usual sweet tone.

"Okay." Madeline concedes, allowing Michelle to lead the way.

Together they walk off the path and step into darkness, the only light coming from the eerie glow of the moon, giving all the plants and earth a dreary pale white edge. Michelle judged how far they should go, continuing on until her feet get a bit tired and she can just make out the line of a black pond in the distance. Unceremoniously she drops to the ground, the grass a bit moist but it hardly seemed to matter. With more tact Madeline lowered herself beside Michelle, laying down against the ground for a clear view of the night sky. The air pollution in Richardson isn't nearly as bad as it is in most of the biggest cities in the world, allowing for more clarity in the appearance of the stars. On Victoria it's even better, with mass human waste having no distinct effect. Replicating her sister Michelle also laid back, crossing her arms underneath her neck.

"He could still show up later, Maddie. We got here pretty early, as far as parties go."

"Mhm..." Madeline agrees.

They don't talk for a few minutes, allowing for the sound of crickets to overtake their conversation. Then, Michelle speaks up once more. "I think I like him because I know he won't leave like everyone else will. The Icelanders never do." She confesses in full confidence, admitting something that had been at the back of her mind the entire time she decided that she particularly liked Erik Bondevick. "So many of our friends will be going away from St. Anna's next year, it will be our last summer all together. I'm not sure I can stand that."

Madeline doesn't have an immediate response. All she can think of is how she was one of those people planning on flying away in one of those enormous metal birds whose wings she could never have. For everything Michelle was, one of the things she wasn't happened to be observant. To her, Madeline would stay on at Silver Linings and they would run the bed and breakfast together, and after a few years possibly Madeline would wish to move out, somewhere else on Victoria or maybe in Richardson, but never more than a ferry ride away. Definitely not thousands of miles away, where palm trees didn't grow, where exotic fruits were only seen in grocery stores and certainly not where Michelle could not reach out an arm to touch her just to make sure Madeline was still there. Because sometimes, sometimes it was hard to tell that Madeline was there at all and that thought scared Michelle more than anything.

"This island might not change, but people do." Madeline notes softly, just above a whisper. Her voice had gotten lost in the wind, as Michelle did not hear her.

Michelle sighs with a sense of melancholy. Brooding, she knew, could not be good for anyone. She did not once expect a response from her sister and made that known when she crossed her legs into a pencil and sat up, her hands going to her sides. Madeline stared at her with wonder, slightly worried that Michele had actually heard what she said and didn't like it, and now planned to run away from even her. But her worry had been for not as Michelle looked over at Madeline, still laying there, her chocolate brown eyes becoming more bubbly and normal again.

"There's a lake just over there, let's go and throw some rocks into it." Michelle suggests, getting up steadily. Rather than dashing away ahead Michelle waited by Madeline's side, waiting for the blonde to hoist herself up and tag along.

With renewed joviality and a sense of harmony about Michelle, Madeline had been somewhat lifted in spirits as she walked beside her. It was always a spectacular thing when Michelle was happy and in such a relaxed state, Madeline often felt that the island was rejoicing whenever it occurred. Madeline felt as if the island reflected its own virtues and vices within her sister, as if she were an embodiment of its spirit. Of course this was not true, as unlike with the island Madeline did not possess any ill feelings for her sister. There was only a sense of companionship and sisterhood about them, Michelle was not such a weight.

The sisters came closer to the pond and perhaps if they were more paranoid they would have noticed something about the setting was amiss. The muddy sand they were coming upon had been roughed up, dry dirt scattered above mismatched patches. The tall grass had some of its stocks bent and loose from the ground, yet neither of the sisters looked on any of this in suspicion. There seemed to be nothing to be suspicious of, for they did not mark the dirt and the grass could have easily been teenagers getting too rough around the pond. So they walked on and closer to the pond, as innocent as any wild animal. Michelle picked up an isolated stone and tossed it along, the stone skipping across the pond. As their eyes watched the rock get further away until it disappeared into the darkness, something else had caught their attention.

A lone hand, very blue at the tips of the fingers, stuck out of the surface of the water.

Madeline gasped at this, a sound so quiet and low it was as if she never gave a reaction, whereas Michelle jumped back, a screech coming to her lips at the horrible sight before her. Suddenly, too fast for either of the girls to register, two boys came out from behind the bushes just to the left of them. The Bondevick brothers, finally making an appearance before Michelle at a time where they should not have, in a place that they should not have. For there was death just before them.

"The hell is going on here?" Lukas asked, his voice giving away some emotion in the somewhat lighter tone he spoke in. But this did not matter, for his question echoed and evaporated into the darkness just as the stone had. The four teenagers stood before the corpse of a stranger, none yet becoming aware of the very large situation they had walked into, bigger than their lives, bigger than Silver Linings or St. Anna's, bigger than dreams or far away winter places or any foreign tongues.

A murder had stumbled itself into Richardson and therefore all of St. Anna's, and that had not happened in over sixty years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey readers, so this is a new story obviously. Granny Panties is not done yet of course, I'll be working on both of these, though updates may be sporadic. The reason this is Seychelles and Canada as sisters is because a) I have grown to really like fem!Canada and wanted a sister connection and b) Seychelles was chosen because me and my own sisters don't look alike; I look like the fan-version of Seychelles whereas all my sisters are white, one of which has blonde hair and green eyes (but she doesn't look like Canada) and we're all full-sisters. I wanted to convey that element in this story. **

**The setting for this story, that being an island bed and breakfast was an idea taken from a very popular Kingdom Hearts fanfic but that's where the similariy ends.**

**Feel free to tell me any ships you would like to see in this fic and I might make it happen (but not USxUK) especially for Canada and Seychelles. She may have a crush on Iceland right now but if enough people want it that might change. Also I like to switch up my cast a lot, so this fic won't have a lot of focus and in some cases not any on most of the important characters in Granny Panties.**

**This will be the only disclaimer for the whole fic; I in no way own Hetalia nor do I profit from this fanfiction or anything related to the franchise.**


	2. Every Good Mystery

** Silver Linings: Every Good Mystery**

_Tick_

"So you're telling me that you and your sister were just trying to 'get away from the party'? Nothing else prompted you to go to that pond last evening?"

"N-no... officer w-we didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm so sorry! I w-wish I never went."

_Tick_

"The detective, in his grey dress shirt and black slacks, tilted his balding head forward. He seemed none too pleased with her answers. He would have preferred something else, more information, a clearer story, not a stuttering girl afraid of her own shadow. But with a case like this, he could somewhat empathize with the girl sitting before him.

"W-well yes, and maybe under different circumstances it would have been better..."

The detective leaned closer over the steel table, significantly more interested in what she had to say. "Under what circumstances?"

"W-well, you see, sir, the whole entire reason we went to the party was so that Michelle could see-"

* * *

><p>"Erik Bondevick"<p>

_Tick_

"Hmm..." Another detective, working in the same team, hums at this information. Unlike his co-worker he had a full head of brown hair, a scratch going across his nose. Normally there would be a band-aid there, but his own boss instructed him against using them on the job. Claimed that it made him seem more vulnerable and less serious than the standard of his job, even though they never covered such cases where that required them to behave in a formal, intimidating way. Well, that was until a still unidentified young woman was found on a pond in the property of the Łukasiewicz', her hand ominously peeking out from the depths and making headlines even internationally. Plastered against newspapers across the globe is that very hand in black and white, her body hasn't even been taken to the morgue yet. All of it both intrigued and disgusted detective Jett Kirkland.

_Tick_

"So how are you related to this Erik Bondevick? Why were the both of you in that area, at nearly the same time?"

"Coincidence, mostly." She answers, and although she has answered most of the questions to the best she could and as effectively as possible, there was still a ghost-like quality in her eyes. She tugged a bit at the end of her hair. "I thought I would see him at the party, because when we were on the ferry together earlier, after school, I asked him if he would be. He said he would, but I didn't see him there. I was feeling kind of down about that, so me and my sister separated ourselves from the party. We had no where else to go, we were planning on crashing there so we couldn't just leave. I saw the pond a-and... I just thought it would be nice."

_Tick_

Jett let a certain amount of silence pass, fully aware that her words, just as they passed her mouth, would have already been recorded on camera, written down meticulously across a notebook. If there were any flaws in her story, they would find them. "So what about his brother? Did you know if he would be there, too?"

"No... my sister talked to him though. On-"

* * *

><p>"-the ferry. They're just island girls, they've behaved like that since the first time I've seen them. The brown haired one, Michelle I think, she's the one who wanted to talk to my brother. I don't know what they said, though"<p>

_Tick_

"But you did talk to Madeline, did you not?" The officer presses, not apart of the detective group but assigned to interrogate one of the witnesses. Most of the time he only had to deal with people sneaking drugs in or out of St. Anna's, a few domestic violence issues here and there, but never something as intricate, difficult or mysterious as cold blooded murder. Maybe if it had been gun violence, a shot to the head or heart, but this was a case he never thought he would have anything to do with.

The Icelander appears apathetic, not at all bothered with having to reaffirm this. "Definitely."

"So she never appeared to know anything about the pond or murder? She never cryptically put out that she wished for you to go to the pond, or to the party? Think carefully, now, son."

_Tick_

Just barely, the teen squinted one of his eyes at the officer, not very pleased with having been called 'son'. Yet he did not comment on this, understanding the situation at hand. "It was just yesterday, officer, we did not speak together for very long. Never did she mention Feliks' party, or anything to do with anyone except my brother and her sister, and her rather mediocre plot to get them talking."

"Then could you explain why, exactly, the two of you went to the pond?"

"My brother begged me to come with him to this party, he knows that I don't like them. So, being the good little brother he is, he suggested that we take a bit of a stroll on the property. If anything, you should be asking Feliks all these questions. He's the one who owns-"

* * *

><p>"-the property. So that means everyone should, like, listen to me! I didn't make a path to that stupid pond, everyone was supposed to be in either the the house or near, like, the beach front!" He wailed in answer to an officer.<p>

_Tick_

In turn, the detective raised a brow. That answer wasn't anywhere near a good response, as it only made him a more suspicious character. "I see, but it does not change the fact that body was found on your land. Now I'm not saying it's you, but have you noticed any odd activity going on around your home these last few days? Within the week, perhaps?"

"Uh, no?" He said incredulously, as if that should be obvious. "I have a pretty big property, sir, I don't go around having strolls on it. The pond isn't even that nice, my parents got it man-made, like, two years ago. And if you haven't been paying attention the last week was also the last week of school, I've been too busy with that to go and get paranoid."

"Well maybe you should have, seeing that less than a kilometre away from your house, a woman had been floating dead in your pond." He pointed out almost maliciously. This kid was a real spoiled brat, as far as he was concerned, and not helping at all in the investigation. His annoyed behaviour dragged them into an even more difficult labyrinth.

_Tick_

"Listen, there are tons of people who can vouch for me, I've been busy all this last month. Do you even know how long she's been dead for?" He questions back snappily.

"That is classified information." He responds sharply, only further annoyed by the teens attitude.

"And anyways," the blond continues, green eyes drooped. "why would I or my parents leave a body in a pond, when all three of us know we'll be having a party soon after? That would be, like, incredibly stupid."

The officer squinted his eyes at him, it would not be entirely surprising to him if the boy before him were that stupid. "So do you know the Bondevicks and the Bonnefoy's?"

"Well duh, everyone knows everyone on the island. I even know who you are, my dad was in the same classes at you in high school."

_Tick_

The officer sighs, exasperated. "I _mean_, are you very close friends with any of them?"

The teen shrugs. "I don't know, we're not all like besties or anything, but Michelle's been in my art class twice and we hang out in the same circles sometimes, but I'm not really that close with her sister. And the Bondevicks? They keep to themselves a lot, not very open people, you know? But I think that one kid is better, he seems-

* * *

><p>"-like a nice kid."<p>

_Tick_

"So-" The final detective continues, a moderately young woman with waist length, light, ashen brown hair that is currently tied into a bun. Detective Hedervay, not originally from the island but decidedly moved to St. Anna's upon finding a great love in her now-husband, a musical professor at the only university in St. Anna's. She moves across the desk and sits on it leisurely, not in any sort of hurry. "-that's why I don't think you'd voluntarily involve yourself in the murder of a woman. You're in your first year of high school, right? Your brother and the Bonnefoy girls are older?"

He nods, silvery hair covering a portion of his face.

"Are the four of you friends? Known each other since childhood?"

_Tick_

Before speaking, the young teen clears his throat. "Um, no, not really. I saw them sometimes, but my family has only been on the island for a few years. I didn't grow up with them."

"I see..." She notes, voice low. "They just approached you yesterday afternoon, on the ferry. You all went to Feliks' party, where you ran into each other at the pond while also discovering a corpse. You and your brother were just taking a break from the clamour of the party, and you do not know why the girls were there."

"No, I don't."

"The story is as simple as that?"

_Tick_

"Yes." He answers shortly.

"You see it's very sad, when things like this happen and we don't really know why. I know it must have been tough on you guys, seeing something like that, so young, not even knowing what you were getting into. That's really adult stuff, you all are getting to be mature but even then I know a lot of full-grown people couldn't handle it. The four of you are really strong."

"You think so?" He asks brightly, not expecting to be talked to in such a way during questioning. No, he imagined a lot of angry faces and accusatory tones, not a somewhat motherly woman complimenting him on his strength. That was the last treatment he was expecting to receive.

I know, believe you me. I used to be a detective in Chicago before I moved to this quaint little island, you know. We dealt with all kinds of people, a lot different from here. You have all been doing very well, considering." She explains, but does not say what she is considering.

_Tick_

"So then... you believe me?"

She nods easily, jade green eyes barely registering him anymore. "Sure I do, you haven't done anything so far to make me not want to. As long as your story checks off then we shouldn't have any problems. Just understand that you might not be done with the police or myself yet, this is an ongoing investigation."

"Does that mean I can go home now?" He asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, okay." She agrees, her jade green eyes barely registering him. "But first you have to take these" She instructs, sliding some documents across the steel table. "Make sure to get these back to the station as soon as possible. I'm assuming you know how to get back here to the station?"

He gingerly takes the documents in hand, scraping the metal chair across the cement ground. Slowly he lifts himself from the chair to soon be escorted by detective Hedervay. Solemnly they walk to the heavy door and she pulls it open, prodding one of the only witnesses and suspects along. Silently, she prays that the young teen had nothing to do with this murder or any future killings.

_Tick_

"Time is running out, kid. Let's just hope that we can get some clarity soon."

* * *

><p>"Girls, girls, what has happened to you?!" Francis calls out to his daughters as they walk into the lobby of the police station and out of the interrogation room. Neither of them look their best, chignons completely loose, lip gloss smeared across their mouths and bits of mascara under their eyes. Francis does not take in any of these flaws but rather he gathers his girls in his arms and holds on tightly, lovingly.<p>

"Did you hear? About what happened?"

"What happened did not happen mon cherie, you did nothing wrong. My sweet girls that I love so, you found something that such innocence should never find" He says affectionately, words muffled against their necks.

But they did, and that could not be erased or taken back, even by the prompting of such a suave character as Francis Bonnefoy. Letting go of his hold Francis immediately looped an arm around each of his daughters, as if to protect them from the outside world. But he could not protect them anymore, the gesture had only been to regain some sense of control over their safety. He lead them towards the exit calmly as if they had not spent the entire night at the police station being questioned. Curiously Michelle looked over her shoulder slightly, her eyes finding a rather dishevelled looking teenager, silver locks obscuring much of his face, yet leaving enough room for one to view the frown on his face, filled with tragedy and complete despair. Erik Bondevick could not have done this, she decided, he looked too much as if a part of himself had died as well today. She supposed that was true of all of them.

She did not get a chance to exchange any words with him as Francis led his girls out of the police station and onto the streets of Richardson. Surprisingly there were no reporters, journalists or anyone awaiting them outside, ready to fire question after question at each of them. Madeline supposed it had to do with the freshness of the story, no matter how close-knit the community of St. Anna's happened to be the event only did happen after one night, not even _everyone_ on Richardson would know of what had taken place the night before. On further thought Madeline realized that eventually the information would get out that they were witnesses, and then people would inevitably start harassing them, they would look at the sisters differently.

_ Oh, there goes the Bonnefoy's, they found that girls body, didn't they?_

She didn't even know it was woman until the detective referred to the victim as a 'she'.

It was too dark to make out any defining details on that night.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, lightly bumping into other locals, the smell of fruit and human scent in the air, the sun shining down on their head, it had all felt oddly natural. Just another day in Richardson, carefree and bright. Yet there was still the tugging feeling, the flashes of memory that popped into the girls' heads, because a girl had died and they didn't even know how yet. A girl had died that they might have been their friend or maybe she wasn't.

A girl died, and no one else seems to know.

"Do you girls want to go to the bakery? We can get whatever you like." Francis offers, by way of smoothing out his daughters.

Michelle is the only one of the two that responds, giving a light nod that Francis could feel against his shoulder. That's how close she had curved to him. With that Francis directed them towards Anna's Bakery a few blocks eastward of the station, there are several bakeries in town but Francis had always preferred Anna's at it specialized in French confections. A bell jingles as the three of them step into the warm and welcoming bakery, overhead lights pulsing with a mellow glow. Behind the counter looms Mr. Lawson, a man who had moved to St. Anna's from Barbados with a craft for French cuisine. Often you can find the most extraordinary individuals residing on the island.

Immediately, they both start greeting each other in French. It is the only language they use when addressing each other.

"_Hello, Malcolm!_"

"_Hello, Francis, what can I get you and the girls today?_" He asks, voice jovial and baritone, comforting.

"_I am not sure yet, is it alright if we look at your selection for today?_"

"_You are welcome to anything, Francis!_"

Their chatter is just as friendly as it always is, faces smiling and familiar. It's rare to find one islander being awkward with another, with minor exceptions. One of those exceptions being Madeline, though most of that attitude is in her own head. As they go on in the way they tend to do, slowly, subtly, Michelle inches closer to her sister. She skirts around Francis behind his back, and without the blonde ever having noticed Michelle came to her side. Leaning towards her, Michelle nudged Madeline.

"Maddie, I'm sorry we went to the party. I shouldn't have insisted, it would have been better if we just stayed at Silver's."

Madeline never thought she would come across the day where she could actually agree with that. But it was not Michelle's fault, Madeline wanted it just as badly. She shook her head. "No, I wanted to go, too. It was just crap luck that... well, the girl. What happened to her."

"I know... Maddie, we found her. They'll be asking us questions, everyone in St. Anna's. Would you be able to talk about it with everyone? I don't think I can, it'll make me sick. We've never seen a body like that."

No, they haven't. They had experienced death before, at a young age. Their grandmother's funeral, when they were only five years old. Neither remember much, Madeline recalls the drive to the church in a black limousine, her mother's clacking heels as they walked up along the sidewalk. In the recesses of her mind Michelle knows of how she gently let go of a white rose into the burial site, allowing it to slip between her fingers and delicately fall atop the casket. Both remember her face in her final resting bed, looking much younger and ten times more frail, as if she were a doll. Their mother told them they would be reunited with her in heaven as they gazed upon her old yet youthful face, said that they didn't need to worry for anything. Two months later, they attended their mother's funeral.

Secretly at the time, Michelle knew her mother would make a beautiful angel.

The girl in the pond did not look as peaceful.

Madeline does not say anything.

"But I don't think it was an accident, Maddie. Obviously not, no one drowns in a pond, not like that. A hand wouldn't stick out of the water." Michelle explains.

Madeline sort of wishes Michelle would just shut up already, they're in the middle of a bakery with their father and old friend, they had just been interrogated by the police and less than twenty-four hours ago they came across a dead person, and she chooses_ now_ to analyze the events of last night? If Madeline could more easily ignore people, especially her sister, she would have done so the very second Michelle started talking as if she were Nancy Drew.

"The detectives already made it sound like a homicide Michelle, they're doing their work."

"I know Maddie, but I didn't just mean that the death was an accident. I don't think it was an accident that we found the body, I think it was fate. We were meant to find it."

Madeline scrunches a brow incredulously and thoughtfully. " Please don't say things like that Chelle, things happen and those things are awful sometimes. This was just an awful time."

Michelle shakes her head swiftly, a little miffed that Madeline just didn't seem to be comprehending the magnitude of their position. "Maddie, no matter what you say we are involved. We were there, the police talked to us. For the rest of our lives it is attached to us, personally. I think we have an obligation to that girl. I _feel_ like I have an obligation to her"

Madeline sighs lightly, tiredly, her spirit dim. " I don't know what to tell you, Michelle, we can't go snooping around, we can't go back to the pond. We can't _do_ anything. We could get hurt."

This time, when Michelle looks at her sister, it is with fire in her eyes. Passion so strong that Madeline cannot fully meet them. "I know you, Maddie, and I know how kindhearted you are. We need to help this girl."

"She already died..." Madeline murmurs.

"That doesn't mean she won't appreciate it. We don't need to go all out Madeline, the police'll probably find out everything before we have the opportunity. Please, if I can't do anything at all, than everything will implode. I won't be able to handle myself."

With reservations Madeline lifted her lavender hued eyes, uncertainty clear across her countenance. Her next words come out quickly. "We don't do anything until the six'o'clock news comes on, alright? Nothing at all." The warning, though hostile, was still permission. Madeline, despite all the signals in her head demanding against it, had reluctantly agreed to investigate on the death of a girl she found in a pond. She did not think peculiar things happened in St. Anna's even with all the peculiar people, and it was not the peculiar thing she desired to occur. Life really was awful sometimes, and tragically cruel.

Michelle does not smile at this, just as she had not smiled at anything for the last twelve hours or so. Instead she just nods, then they both tune back into their father's conversation with the baker. They had been talking about random things it seems, as they easily switch from one topic to another. With a quick step Michelle glides over to Francis and pokes him in the arm, pointing at the display of treats.

"Could I get some macaroons, please?" She asks pleasantly, her demeanor convincing of a cheerful mood.

Francis stops what he had been saying, eyeing Michelle with surprised blue eyes that soften considerably. "Oui, of course Michelle. What would you like, Madeline?"

Her lips moved as if they were not her own. "Eclaire's, please."

Speedily Mr. Lawson fishes out the pastries from their shelves and packs them into brown paper bags, putting them on the counter beside the cash register. The pastries are then payed for, Francis and Malcolm spend about two minutes parting each other and yet again the three of them are on the streets of Richardson, now making their way to the ferry, to Silver Linings. There is not much conversation that goes on, just the chewing of soft baked goods and the commotion surrounding them. Madeline did not want to think of six'o'clock or what would happen afterwards. It was all just a silly, strange pipe dream of Michelle's to sate some sort of retribution she felt as if she owed. Did they owe anything to the dead girl in the pond?

Maybe she understood Michelle's need more than she would like to.

"Lilli came in today." Francis says suddenly, spontaneously.

"Did she?" Michelle asks in a halfhearted attempt at some sign of interest. It seemed insignificant now, if Lilli decided to take the offer or not. Life is fleeting.

"Mhm, she told me about her cute little condition." He says. Only Francis would call the odd relationship between Vash and Lilli cute; the over-protectiveness, most find, is a little stifling. "I've decided to give Vash the second spot, no need for an interview. I've heard he's a very good student so that must count for something!"

It was clear to both of the Bonnefoy girls that their father had only taken such measures because of what had happened the night before. He wanted Michelle to be overjoyed, confident. Happy. So badly that he disregarded his own hiring process in order to make it happen. Michelle was still numb, but the gesture had put a little feeling back into her bones.

With as much enthusiasm as she could muster, Michelle gave a small smile. "Thank you, papa. You won't regret anything."

"I trust your judgment, there'll be no need for regrets. Besides, now that both spots are filled we can get a head start on training them."

"Work will start sooner." Madeline states, and although she is partially embedding her own ill feelings towards that fact it also served as a warning for Michelle.

There would be no time for chasing after ghosts.

Francis did not seem to hear this or if he had, ignored it. Often Madeline wondered if he suspected her desires to go somewhere else. Did she ever seem more interested in foreign places than Michelle? Did she look at maps in awe or asked guests too many questions about their origins? His deep blue eyes always seemed to understand everything, even in his more eccentric moods. But Madeline dare not ask, she did not want to appear as if she were a selfish girl. It would be too close to the truth.

Later, as they got back to Silver Linings, the girls immediately went away to their below ground abode with no protest from Francis. Knowing Michelle, Madeline did not go straight to her room but rather plopped herself down on a bean bag chair. It was only three o'clock, they had spent a big of time in Richardson before going home and there was still plenty of time until the news would be on. But Michelle had time to think, and she would have something to say.

"We haven't addressed something. The possibility that it could have been the Bondevicks." As Michelle said this, her face and voice were grim, there was no curiosity in her whatsoever.

Madeline shook her head, not just for Michelle's sake but for her own. "No, why would they come back to the scene of the crime? It was like they just stumbled in, too, if they did it they would have came in with a surer foot. Plus they saw us before we saw them, if they were responsible they would have just backed up and left as soon as they saw us."

Michelle squints her eyes, her head event as if it were going to split in two. "Then why would they be there, too? It's just... So weird. All of it!"

"Did you think this was going to be easy? Maybe after we see what the police have done so far on the news, we can go and ask Erik."

Michelle slumps down on the second bean bag chair, a sunset orange, her passion drained and a red tint pulses on the apples of her cheeks, nearly invisible against the light brown of her skin. "He won't want to see us."

Madeline shrugs, leaning down to pick up the errant remote from it's forgotten place on the floor. She flicks the T.V. on, her eyes a little distracted. "Maybe... but he could want answers just as much as you. Or you could talk to Lukas instead." Madeline offers.

"I guess..."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Madeline asks, tilting her head towards the television. "But nothing Horror."

* * *

><p>"<em>Good<em> _Evening St. Anna's_-" Kristy Baker greets, her face pixel-ized on the screen.

The Bonnefoy girls scoot their bean bags closer to the T.V, ears intent and eyes wide.

"_Today has been a hectic day in the news, and a tragic one as on Richardson, a body had been discovered. The police have informed our station of the corpse being found late last night. Our reporter had gone to the police station to deliver more on this case to you."_

The channel switches locations, focusing on a young woman in front of a cement building in a floral dress, dark hair blowing. The figure is easily recognizable; Mary Rodriguez. She is not wearing the smile she usually does when reporting. The sun shines behind her, it was possibly midday when this was filmed.

_"Thank you for the introduction, Kristy. We're here at Richardson Police Station, where the ongoing investigation of a currently unidentified young woman's death, who had been found last night. We are here with the chief of the police force, who has the most up-to-date information on this case."_

The camera frame slides over to the right, allowing some room for the chief, sporting a dark blue uniform. His lips are tight and dark eyes stern. Neither of the girls had spoken to him in interrogation. Mary lifts her microphone towards him, inches below his mouth. The area is a lot less crowded than the girls had predicted, it seemed that no one really cared about a rare homicide on a little island. Seeing someone as cheerful as Mary contrasting sharply with the serious person beside her is unnatural. Normally her segments are about events or locations around the islands, talking to the locals. Never about death.

_"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to speak with us, Mr. Doherty. Could you tell us about the progress of your investigation? The public is very uninformed about the events of last night."_

_"Well Miss Rodriguez, the police force, as you might guess, had been shocked by the call that had been made last night to our headquarters about the discovery of a body. We cannot tell you the witnesses of the case so far in order to protect their identities, but there is some information we can share. We had been called at around ten o'clock last night to the scene. The body had been found on the __Łukasiewicz' property, in a man-made pond during a party. The premises had been evacuated by the police before we had started searching the scene, so only a select few were aware of the true reason we were there. Making sure that the party goers believed we were there to simply clear them out had been to ensure that any potential murderers would be less likely to hide any potential evidence. We believe this is a homicide that has taken place within the week, as the body is not too decomposed yet is not entirely fresh either, and the body had also been chained to a cement block to keep it from floating. As the pond is not very deep, the victims hand had been seen just above the surface, tipping off the witnesses. We do not yet know of the identity of the woman but we can be certain from her body type and facial features that she had been a young woman, since there have not been any missing people on St. Anna's it will take a couple more days through DNA tests to find out who she was. Due to the difficulty in finding her identity we suspect that she had not been a native to the island, only a visitor. Unfortunately we do not have any leads on who the killer might be, but please rest assured that we are doing everything in our power to get this case solved for that young woman."_

_"Well thank you again for your time, Mr. Doherty, Godspeed on your investigation."_

_"Yes, thank you."_

The camera pans away from the chief to once more focus on Mary, who had already swerved her body to the camera again, her microphone back in front of her. Like she never had someone beside her in the first place.

_"You've heard it here from Anna's News, as our police force continues to try and piece together this tragic event. We advise that everyone stay safe during this time and make sure to have company while roaming the island. Back to you, Kristy."_

They switch gears to Kristy, who then thanks Mary for the report, makes a comment on the sadness of the event and moves on to the weather for the week just after telling viewers that later on she will be going through the major international news. For a period the girls stare at the screen, unsure of what to say or do about anything. What was there to do, when neither of them had thought this far?

Michelle remembers that they had, as it turned out, mentioned something. "The Bondevicks. They don't suspect them, not really anyways. They must have had a good reason to be there, if it convinced the police. Don't you think we should go talk to them?"

"Maybe... I don't know where they live, though."

Michelle purses her lips. "Hmm... I don't know, either. Their dad's a fisherman, right?" She could picture the great Icelander in her mind now, a large man with massive shoulders and a thick neck, a scruffy silver beard adorns his face, his matching silver hair long and wavy stopping just at his eyebrows. He was definitely intimidating, yet the surly smile constantly on his face made him seem more friendly.

In her own mind Madeline has the same image, calling it to mind from a memory. "Yeah, he delivers fish to Richardson, but he might be out on a commission right now." She comments, as many of the fishermen were out on the waters for about two weeks every month, cultivating a proximate amount of fish for the demand.

Michelle presses a hand to her temple in agitation. "The fish market is already closed, too, he wouldn't be there. Plus the second last ferry already left, we wouldn't be able to come back home anyways until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then." Michelle says simply, pressing the off button on the remote.

Michelle woke up at an early hour, seven a.m. on the dot. This morning she had a schedule to uphold, she would have to change the bedding in the guest rooms on the two upper floors, clean their bathrooms, replace the flowers in the foyer and pick up the new brochures from the post office to put on display. Even still she was not sure if Lilli and Vash would stop by early for training. There seemed to be no time to go by the fish market and somehow coerce Mr. Bondevick into telling her his home address. Maybe she would be lucky and run into Erik in the city. Madeline was still asleep and Michelle did not feel it necessary to wake her, she would be up for breakfast in an hour and that would be enough, even though she would most likely have to get properly dressed first.

Before doing anything however, Michelle sat herself in front of her vanity, then slipped out her journal from the desk and placed it squarely before her. She had never gotten the opportunity to write in it the night before, everything had happened too quickly. It wasn't surprising that the police had confiscated their bags, the journal being in hers, but apparently they did not find anything suspicious within the folds of her most private thoughts. Soon after having questioned her, before she was escorted out of the interrogation room, they had subtly handed her the journal as if there were any modicum of a chance that they hadn't read it. The girl who last wrote in it had been full of spirit and hope, unaware of what she would be walking into. A night hadn't changed her, only added a different perspective.

Slowly, she opened the journal to her last entry, but she did not allow herself to read it. Instead she turned her attention to the blank page beside it and wrote down as accurately as she could what had happened, with her best guess of the time of each event. Madeline sometimes reminded her how strange it was that Michelle recorded so much of her life, but Michelle knew better. No one in this life would remember everything for her.

After filling in what she could Michelle put her journal away, hiding it in her ventilation system just in case. Mostly if the police decided to search their house, they did not need to know of their personal investigation. Lingering in the back of her kind was self-doubt but Michelle shoved it further back, there was no end for extra negativity.

After getting dressed into her Silver's uniform, a cotton grey dress with a white collar and, when preparing meals, a green ruffled apron, Michelle went upstairs. As she passed Madeline's room she was pleased to see light escaping from the crack underneath her door, indicating that she was up. Now in a slightly better mood, she skipped upstairs and into the kitchen. Her papa was always up even earlier than her, and was now preparing breakfast over an industrial-sized stove. He seemed to be making French toast and bacon, a pancake sizzles casually away from his busy hands. Being both the owner and manager of Silver's he wears a modest, white pantsuit with a pale blue, open dress shirt peeking through.

"Good morning, angel" He greets without even looking up from the bacon, then hums a bit to himself.

"Morning, papa" She says in return, hopping over to a seat behind the island counter. She gazes at the swinging doors to the side for a bit, knowing behind them is the dining room where the guests have their meal in front of a large bay window exposing them to the ocean.

"What will you be doing today, darling girl?"

She looks back at Franics, staring at the back of his light blond hair. It's lighter than Madeline's caramel locks, but has the same waves. "Going to Richardson to pick up some brochures after I clean upstairs with Maddie. We'll probably stay in and watch some TV or something if no guests check in today."

"I see, well Lilli said she would be coming by today to pick up her and Vash's uniforms, I do not think she'll be here for too long."

"Oh... maybe she'll want to come with us." Michelle says conversationally, sliding her finger back and fourth across the counter top, bored. She had no intentions of bringing Lilli anywhere, there was no need for the fragile girl to tag along. Besides, by the time Lilli would get to Silver's they would probably be gone already.

Soon enough Madeline stumbles her way into the kitchen, sniffs the air pleasantly and lazily takes a spot beside Michelle in a stool chair. She stares longingly at the contents above the stove, the only thing she is excited for today being breakfast. Francis slides a previously made stack of steaming pancakes in front of her, to which she smiles gratefully at him then slowly pours delicious maple syrup over them, one of the list of items that they personally import to Silver's. As she digs in to her breakfast Michelle waits patiently.

"We're going to be doing some housework today, Madeline. Then we'll take the ferry to Richardson, to pick up some brochures. Maybe stop by the fish market to see what they caught this morning." Michelle says in coded tongue.

Madeline stops chewing and chokes a bit on her pancakes, having entirely forgotten about their plan. In her sleep she had let much of what happened escape her mind. To save face she pretended as if she had not reacted strangely, grabbing the jug of juice beside her and pouring it into a glass, taking a large gulp from it. Luckily Francis was at the stove, her attempt at casual behaviour would not have gone over well. Smiling a little at Madeline's panic, Michelle poured herself a glass of mango juice.

Madeline cleared her throat, then spoke, her voice sounding hoarse. "That sounds fine."

"Glad you think so."

"Papa, what will you be doing today?"

"We have a guest arriving this morning, I will be getting him situated. Lilli will be coming some time too, so I'll be giving her her schedule and uniform. I was already telling your sister about how you might like to bring her with you, if she would like that."

Madeline nods slowly, unsure of how well that would work out. She wouldn't mind having Lilli around, Michelle was probably ecstatic to hear about that. Eventually Michelle and Francis got their own breakfasts set up and they all ate and talked together, albeit Madeline fifteen minutes earlier. She washed her own dishes then went to the closet and brought out a vacuum and some bedding, carrying them upstairs to the guests corridors. She got a head start on tidying one of the three rooms on the first floor, plugging up the vacuum and sliding the machine across the hard wood floor. It didn't take long for Michelle to come up after her, with more bedding, pillow cases and blankets. As Madeline vacuumed Michelle took care of the bedding, a well-balanced routine. Then they moved on to the two other rooms and went the the second and final floor, with only two rooms, and repeated. It took a several hours to complete yet by a quarter after noon all of the common household chores, save cleaning the bathrooms which would be taken care of the next day.

It was tedious but for the first time in a long time Madeline did not mind herself doing it, it beat anything that had happened the last couple of days. Michelle was glad she could be productive. Taking a break for lunch they first stored away their cleaning products and embarked downstairs. Their father didn't seem to be on the main level, so they assumed he had already left to pick up the vacationer. Having decided to make PB and J sandwiches they made their lunch and sat down together on the stools. Halfway through their sandwiches, the clinging noise of the doorbell could be heard. They gave each other a look before Michelle hopped out of her chair and skipped over to the entrance, peeking through the see hole.

She was met with the turquoise eyes and blond hair of Lilli Zwingli.

Hesitantly Michelle creaked the door open. "Uh, hello Lilli."

"Hi, Michelle, good morning... um, I took the job and so did Vash but you probably already knew that... I-I'm here to pick up my uniform."

It was odd for Lilli to sound so nervous, most of the time she was only a little anxious around people she didn't know that well, at the very least she would make eye contact. Michelle gestured at her to come in, waving her arms. "Get in here, and just wait a moment."

Without delay Michelle retreated further into the house, quickly making her way into her father's room, the only bedroom on the main level. It rests discretely next to the foyer, so that Francis could easily travel around the house. In his bedroom she found the uniform neatly within a plastic bag on his bed, and next to it a sort of agenda that she assumed to be Lilli's schedule. She folded the bag in her grasp and grabbed the notebook. Was their papa still with the first guest at Richardson? Not having the time to worry about that Michelle went back to the foyer where Lilli tensely stood, her hands clasped in front of her. Michelle held the items in front of her.

"Here you go! I don't know what my dad wanted to tell you, I think a bit of an introduction, and he was supposed to be here to do it himself but he's probably with the first guest of the summer. He might be showing them around, and that's why it's taking so long... but as long as you get these, we should be able to go over training in your first couple days easily anyways."

As she was talking Lilli didn't look at her at all, if anything her jitters had increased. Finishing up her little monologue Michelle finally noticed the apprehension on the other girl'a face, and became concerned. "Is something wrong, Lilli?"

"N-no, nothing! I-It's just... have you seem the news last night? About the murder?"

Michelle's eyes widened, she felt like she just watched a train crash, the tension and climax building yet she had been unaware of it. "Y-yeah, I did... is that making you feel antsy? I know I really wanted you to work here, but if you don't feel up to travelling while all this is happening-"

Lilli shook her head rapidly "No it's fine, I'll be with Vash most of the time and I feel safe with him... it's just been filling me with nerves, and makes me worried... I really hope they find him soon"

Michelle looked at the smaller girl sadly, despite being seventeen years old the blond could pass for twelve still. She seemed entirely defenceless in everything, and that didn't seem right. "Do you want to come into Richardson with me and Maddie? We'll be going to grab some brochures from the local shops to promote them here, it usually helps keep our good reputation in the islands." She offers in pity without even thinking about it.

"Really?" She asks brightly, voice as sweet as ever. " That would make me feel a little more secure, until I can meet up with Vash again"

"Where is he, anyways?"

"With my step-dad, he wanted father-son time today"

"Okay, good for him. Follow me, we're going to the kitchen. Maddie's still eating lunch, if you want us to whip you up a PB and J all you've gotta do is ask." Michelle says with a friendly tone, leading her to said location. Lilli follows quickly, matching her step.

"No thank you, I already ate before I got here."

"To be honest, I think me and Maddie were expecting you to be here earlier during the morning." Michelle says as she opens the door to the kitchen, appearing concealed to any guests they had. She sees the deadpan look on Madeline's face as Lilli also comes into view but candidly ignores it, there was no need to feel the wrath of consequence yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really give a specified time when I told your father I would be coming... in hindsight I should have known it would have been an inconvenience."

Michelle waved her hand dismissively, making her way to the counter and picking up her sandwich from the plate. "No worries, we run on island time. Especially the first few days of summer, there's no need to be in a rush. Plus the guests usually give us lax when it comes to everything except for picking them up, a clean bathroom and making them food. For everything else the situation varies." She takes a bite into her lunch.

"Oh... well still, I'll try to be as efficient as possible."

"Good to hear, didn't expect anything less of you." Michelle says, taking the last bite of her sandwich, then she stares hard at Madeline.

Somewhat getting the message Madeline swallows the rest of her sandwhich, allowing Michelle to take the dishes away and stack them in the dishwasher. After which she strolled over to Lilli, a happy grin on her was still left clueless as to why Lilli was still there, as she should have left upon receiving her supplies. Snaking an arm around Lilli, Michelle pulls her in and turns her attention to her sister.

"Lilli will be coming with us to Richardson, just until she can meet up again with Vash. You know the homicide that had taken place last night-" Madeline's eyes bulged, but the lack of a break in Michelle's talking allowed it to go undetected. "-has made everyone pretty jittery. As the news people said, no one should be alone nowadays. Even on little islands like ours."

"I guess..." Madeline agrees, still cautious.

With little else to do the three left Silver Lining's, going down the long driveway and through Victoria all the way to the docks, waiting ten minutes for a ferry to arrive then boarding. It seemed, for the most part, like just a regular summer day with two sisters and a friend tagging along, having a nice time in the city. Internally, however, the Bonnefoy girls felt tense at the prospect of finding Mr. Bondevick, and what could arise from their shared conversationally. And, possibly, more important than that being what exactly to do with Lilli as they tried their first hand at investigation. Getting the brochures from various eateries had been easier so they went ahead and did that first, stopping to chat for a couple minutes with familiar store owners. Slowly, the atmosphere around them became more relaxed.

That was, until, they had to face the fish market, and evidently Mr. Bondevick.

"So, Lilli..." Michelle started, as the fish market came into sight, only a kilometre off. Already she could hear the shouts of rough men. "do you know where Vash might be at the moment? I'm not sure if you'd want to be around the fishermen."

She shakes her head, unperturbed. "No, they could be anywhere. I don't mind, the fishermen don't normally bother me, I think because I'm usually a distance away from them, that they believe I'm a boy."

Taken aback by the statement both of the girls took the time to give Lilli an overview. Even with her small, prepubescent body, up close it would be hard to conceive her large turquoise eyes, long lashes, soft mouth, long shiny hair and delicate features as anything but female. Yet if one did not take into account certain red flags or her long hair, from a distance, they could mistake her for Vash. Though Vash portrayed masculinity they had the same small mouths, eyes and hair colour; despite not being related they looked more alike than the Bonnefoy girls did. With that in mind, they could more easily see why the fishermen might have misinterpreted her gender.

Still, Michelle shrugged. "Then they should get their eyes checked, being around sea salt all day must have made their vision fail."

They continued on, the Bonnefoy girls searching the crowd as much as they could for Mr. Bondevick, though even if he was there it would be hard to make him out from all the other grisly-looking men. Eventually, at the confusion of Lilli, they had to ask a man shucking some fish if Mr. Bondevick's boat came in with his inventory, to which, after getting the stink eye and a fish thrown over their heads to a man waiting behind them, they had gotten a response.

"Aye, he must still be unloading his cargo, look around the harbour." He advised.

The girls nodded in thanks and backed away, turning down the walkway towards the general direction of the harbour. Lilli tugged on the short him of Michelle's sleeve. She began speaking when Michelle made eye contact. "Uh, why are we looking for Mr. Bondevick, if you don't mind my asking?"

Michelle, being a rather good liar and having already planned a response for that question in her head awhile ago, gave a surefire answer. "He and my dad have a sort of 'understanding'. We get deals on the fish he brings in."

"And what does he get?" Lilli asks, knowing she's being a tad too invasive.

Michelle gives a mischievous smile, fully aware that what she was about to say could be entirely misconstrued, but feeling bashful either way. "Favours."

Lilli's cheeks tinted pink and she did not ask anymore questions, instead putting her focus on her shoes. Satisfied and feeling more confident and rather clever, Michelle strode on, trusting that Lilli wouldn't turn anything she said into gossip. The only person she would tell is Vash, and for some odd reason, Michelle felt that there was no need to worry about him. As the smell of the ocean accompanied the fish odour and they could see the tops of numerous ship's masts, they knew they would quickly arrive at the harbour. Another sharp turn down an incline and they were at the harbour, less crowded than the market area and with a much less pungent fish odour. Now it was easier to see Mr. Bondevick, his great arms haling barrels of fish into carts, the whole ordeal more traditional than how many modernized countries did their fishing.

"Lilli, could you stand off to the side while we speak with Mr. Bondevick? He doesn't like to have unfamiliar people around while we talk business." Michelle said, making this part up on the fly.

"Oh... well, if that will help." She says, at first startled than accepting, moving to stand beside a light post.

Madeline raised a curious brow. "What exactly did you tell her?"

Michelle smiled, enjoying herself. "Stuff. Now come on, we've finally found the man we're looking for." Michelle ordered, looping an arm around Madeline's. She stormed on, heading directly for her target, and only stopping as they stood right before him.

He had not noticed their presence.

Michelle cleared her throat, then began to speak. "Hello, Mr. Bondevick." She said loudly, trying to speak over the grunts he made as he transported barrels.

Slowly, he came to a stop, his eyes the same vacant blue as his eldest son. He up-righted the barrel, then leaned in on it so he could be at eye-level with them.

"Who might you two be?" He asked. Normally a plasent man to deal with, he did not seem in the mood to converse with anyone.

"We're-"

"A couple of girls, in your son Erik's grade." Madeline interrupted, abruptly lying. They were in the grade above Erik, in eleventh year with his son Lukas. "We let him use some of our notes in class and forgot to get them back, and since we're going to summer school we kind of need them. Could you maybe tell us your address, so we can go and pick them up?" Madeline asked, sweetening up her voice to a degree higher than it already was. Her and Lilli have the same innocent air about them that could fool anyone, an air that Maddie found herself at liberty to use at her disposal.

He grunted softly, almost as if it were in consideration. His looks was, for a moment, mildly suspicious. Then he turned his gaze away, lifting up the barrel and gently dropping it into the cart. After rubbing his hands together he spoke. "It's Acorn Street, house number three. Thanks for lending him the notes, girls, nice of you." He compliments.

Madeline nods, her smile could have melted ice. "No problem, M. Bondevick." Still in an arm loop with Michelle, she forces her sister to turn around with her and meet back up with Lilli as quickly as possible, giving her no time to speak on anything that had just happened.

"We'll be getting fish from him early Monday morning, if we go now there'll be a rush for fish on the weekends since it's Friday. We can go now." Madeline instructs, sounding much too chipper.

"Okay." Lilli agrees, and just like that they trail back up to the market and then towards the more commercial areas of Richardson. After a half hour Lilli gets a text from Vash and says goodbye, leaving the sisters to their own devices. As soon as Lilli is out of hearing distance, they finally get the chance to talk openly.

"Off to Acorn Street, then?" Madeline asks, her turn to look smug.


End file.
